1. Field of the Invention
A protection circuit and controller for an electromagnetic friction brake for a heavy-duty power transmission for controlling deceleration of a torque input shaft for the transmission during transmission ratio changes and for power take-off engagement.
2. Background Art
A powertrain for a heavy-duty vehicle, such as a truck or a tractor trailer, typically has an engine that is connected by a master clutch, under the control of the vehicle driver, to a power input shaft for a multiple-ratio geared transmission. Driver operated shift rails and shift forks can be used to establish and interrupt torque flow paths through selected gear elements of the multiple-ratio transmission. Ratio changes can be accomplished manually by shifting synchronizer clutch sleeves into and out of engagement with companion gear elements or by shifting non-synchronized gear or clutch elements. The gear elements may form a driving torque flow path through a transmission main shaft and a countershaft to a torque output shaft.
Multiple-ratio transmissions of this type, as well as heavy-duty power transmission mechanisms with power actuated clutches for establishing and interrupting torque flow paths through the gearing, are well known. A ratio changing shift sequence typically involves disengagement of the master clutch to interrupt power flow from the vehicle engine to the torque input shaft of the transmission as the transmission clutch elements are selectively engaged and disengaged. When the master clutch is disengaged, a torque input shaft for the transmission must decelerate so that the gear elements of the on-coming torque flow path are generally synchronized.
A brake may be used to facilitate shifting of the transmission gearing by decelerating the transmission torque input shaft thereby decreasing the time required to accomplish a ratio shift. A torque input shaft brake is especially useful when the vehicle driver initiates a shift from neutral to low ratio or from neutral to reverse after disengaging the master clutch.
It is known in the art to provide a transmission input shaft brake that includes a friction member connected in a driving relationship, such as by splines, to the transmission torque input shaft. The transmission master clutch is disengaged by a master clutch release mechanism so that when the master clutch is disengaged, the release mechanism may apply a brake engaging force on the transmission input shaft brake. Friction brake elements of the input shaft brake are frictionally engaged to create a frictional drag torque that decelerates the transmission input shaft.
Co-pending patent application Ser. No. 10/760,665, filed Jan. 20, 2004, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,748, issued Feb. 21, 2006, discloses a transmission input shaft brake with an electromagnetic brake actuator. That co-pending application is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The electromagnetic brake disclosed in the co-pending application comprises an armature that is secured to the transmission input shaft adjacent a friction surface formed on an adjacent transmission housing wall. When the brake is energized, the armature is frictionally engaged with a stationary friction surface on the transmission housing wall thereby retarding or preventing rotation of the transmission torque input shaft at the outset of a ratio shift.
The electromagnetic brake of the co-pending application creates a magnetic flux flow path that is defined in part by a brake armature. The flux flow path envelopes portions of the transmission, including the transmission input shaft, a transmission input shaft bearing and bearing cover, and portions of the driver operated master clutch release mechanism.
The electromagnetic input shaft brake disclosed in the co-pending application includes a housing, which may replace a transmission input shaft bearing cap typically found on heavy-duty transmissions. The electromagnetic brake includes coil windings that are placed close to the input shaft to reduce the length of the coil windings and to reduce the amount of copper required in the manufacture of the coil. Typically, the electromagnetic brake is strategically positioned to minimize the space required to accommodate it in the transmission assembly.
The magnetic lines of flux created as the transmission input shaft brake is activated pass through the transmission input shaft and surrounding portions of the transmission that are of high carbon content, which may be magnetized following a period in which the transmission input shaft brake is frequently activated. It is possible, for example, for the transmission input shaft to be partially magnetized with a residual magnetic intensity that can remain even after the brake is de-energized. The transmission housing, which typically is formed of cast aluminum or cast iron with a low carbon content, does not readily become magnetized because those materials are relatively poor conductors for magnetic flux fields. The input shaft itself, however, as well as the bearing elements and other transmission elements and seal covers, are formed of high carbon steel and are in close proximity to the input shaft brake.
The return flux flow path in an arrangement of this type typically includes an armature plate of the input shaft brake, which may be a solid disk design because of its ease of manufacture and its low cost.
Because of partial or residual magnetization of transmission components in proximity to the input shaft brake, ferrous particles in an operating environment for the transmission can be attracted to rotary portions of the transmission and damage transmission bearings, seals and other transmission components.
An input shaft brake should not be engaged if the vehicle engine operates above idle speed, when the vehicle is in gear and accelerating or moving above a set point, or when an operator is depressing the accelerator pedal because damage could result to the brake. The input shaft brake control system may be difficult to program due to differences in engine set-up parameters required by different vehicle manufacturers. Differences in engine operating parameters and in different conditions make it difficult to always ensure proper operation of the input shaft brake in conjunction with the transmission.
The input shaft brake control system may be subject to thermal or electrical overloading if there is excessive braking or if the current draw exceeds a safe limit. Thermal or electrical overloading of the control system may adversely effect the control system and reduce reliability of the system.
Some vehicles, such as specialty trucks, are provided with power take-off (PTO) driven accessory drives that are powered by a power take-off connection point from the transmission of the vehicle. Power take-offs are used to power hydraulic pumps and motors for dump trucks, cement trucks, back-hoes, graders, high-low lifts, and a wide variety of other types of specialty trucks. In certain applications, it may be advantageous to engage the input shaft brake while the vehicle is still in motion to stop the input shaft more rapidly and thereby allow the PTO to be engaged more rapidly.
The control strategy that is explained below with reference to FIGS. 1-10 may prevent engagement of the input shaft brake when a vehicle speed limit is exceeded while the vehicle is in motion. Under normal operating conditions, engaging the brake while the vehicle is still in gear is a primary concern because reflected inertia to the brake can result in premature wear.
The above problems and others are addressed by applicants' invention as summarized below.